vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcel and Sophie
The relationship between Marcel and Sophie Deveraux. 8 months prior to the series, before vampires and witches in New Orleans were enemies, Marcel and Sophie had a sexual relationship and only the two of them know about it. The Originals History 8 months prior to the series, relations between vampires and witches were little less divided, Marcel and Sophie had a friends with benefits relationship; Marcel later describing it to Klaus as a mutual satisfying hook-up. Season One In'' Pilot (Director's Cut), Marcel found out that Sophie's sister, Jane-Anne Deveraux, is practicing witchcraft which is forbidden in his town. In result, Marcel killed Jane-Anne. Marcel sent two vampires to talk to Sophie so he can find out why Klaus is back in town and is looking for her sister. Sophie told Klaus that Marcel killed who he wants and do what he wants and after what Marcel did to his sister, Sophie wants to stop Marcel and enlists Klaus' help using the unborn baby of Klaus and Hayley as a blackmail. Sophie tells Elijah that no one can know about their arrangement because if someone finds out, Marcel will retaliate and kill the witches. Sophie also wants Marcel to suffer and told Elijah all he can do is distract Marcel but keep him alive. In ''Always and Forever, ''Sophie is sitting on the ground beside her sister when Marcel came. Marcel told Sophie that the street corner is not the luckiest spot for her family tonight. Marcel told Sophie that half an hour ago, he taught her sister a lesson. Sophie told Marcel that she will put her sister to rest and told him that Marcel should leave them alone. Marcel told her that she can't move the body and left it there for a reason. Marcel asks Sophie why Klaus is looking for his sister, Jane-Anne. Sophie answers Marcel that she don't know and told him that witches don't get involve in vampire business. Marcel told Sophie that it is stupid and told her to go back to the restaurant and cook some of her famous gumbo to keep the tourist happy. Marcel hold on to her sister's body and told her that he will only give it back to her if she told him why Klaus is back and looking for her sister. Sophie beg Marcel to give her the body of her sister so the body will be at peace, but Marcel doesn't care. In ''House of the Rising Son, ''When Rebekah asks Sophie to do a locator spell, she said that she can't do magic because it is punishable by death because it is one of Marcel's rules. In ''Sinners and Saints, Marcel revealed to Klaus that he and Sophie had history. 8 months prior to the series, before Marcel banned the witches from using magic, relationships between vampires and witches were much more friendly by its means. When Sophie return to New Orleans, she and Marcel had a sexual relationship and they keep it a secret and only the two of them knows about it. Sophie went to the cemetery where the Harvest will happened and tried to stop it. Few moments later, Marcel came with his nightwalkers and intervenes with the ritual since he knows that Sophie is against the ritual and Father Kieran asks him to intervene because he found out that the witches will sacrifice and slaughter 4 girls to complete the ritual. Marcel save Davina and watched Sophie cries as she mourns because her niece was slit in the throat. Quotes Marcel: Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook some of that famous gumbo, keep those tourist happy. Sophie: They got every 16 year old girl in our coven dying to be one of the four chosen for this crazy ass ritual. Marcel: Anything I can do to help? Sophie: You're a dick. You're always stirred up with the witches. Marcel (to Klaus about him and Sophie): It was a mutual satisfying hook-up. Trivia *According to Marcel, Sophie's Gumbo is famous. *When Marcel and Sophie are still sexually together, Marcel was willing to help Sophie to stop The Harvest. Gallery sarcel11.jpg sarcel7.jpg sarcel8.jpg sarcel10.jpg sarcel1.jpg|sophie and marcel kissing in the shower.. Marcel and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|more hotness of sarcel.. sarcel2.jpg|sarcel making out in the shower.. sarcel3.jpg|sarcel.. Marcel and Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg|looks like sophie is enjoying it.. sarcel5.jpg|looks like their enjoying it.. sarcel4.jpg|more kissing.. Marcel and Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg|marcel and sophie.. Sarcel6.jpg References Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship